


Cooped Up

by BookRockShooter



Series: Outside the Ruins [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, Teenage Frisk, frisk is kind of a brat, over protective mom!toriel, sans is just sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has been living with Toriel for a few years, and when they hit their "rebellious teenager stage", they ask to leave and explore the Underground. Toriel denies their request, and they get in a fight. Frisk decides to go to their only other friend for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ 
> 
> This is a continuation of "The Other Side of the Door" lol. I wanna write a few of these just because i like this idea idk
> 
> Hope anyone reading this enjoys~

Frisk sat down on the floor next to Toriel and stared up at her until she laughed and put her book down. 

"Yes, my child?"

They smiled at her. "So, Toriel, I was wondering... when will I be allowed to leave the Ruins?"

Toriel's smile fell immediately and her eyes darkened. Frisk shrunk back, just a little. "Why do you ask, Frisk?"

Oh no. Toriel only ever used their name if she was angry with them, which was pretty rare. "Well, I- I have been here for a while, and I'm curious to see what the rest of the Underground looks like. That's why." Also, they really wanted to meet their best friend in person. Three years, and Frisk still had no clue as to what their skeleton friend looked like, other than the fact that he was... well, skeletal.

"No." The short and simple answer made Frisk feel a flash of sadness before they suddenly got angry. They decided to argue with her. "That's completely unfair! You've kept me locked up in here-"

Toriel stood up quickly, towering over Frisk, and the words died in their throat for a moment.

"Locked up? I've been protecting you. Not once did you say you wanted to leave, so I didn't make you. I thought you could be happy here."

"I am happy, Toriel, but- c'mon!" Frisk threw their arms into the air and made a frustrated noise. "I want to meet other monsters, see all the beautiful places you've described. I think I'm old enough to explore now!"

Toriel glared and placed her book (the one about snail facts, it looked like) back on the shelf. "This discussion is over. Good night, Frisk." She left the room, not sparing them another glance.

Frisk growled. "Whatever. I'll get to see the rest of this place eventually."

They stormed downstairs and flopped onto the ground beside the large door that led outside the Ruins. They crossed their arms and stuck their tongue out at the ceiling. Stupid over-protective goat.

Okay, that was a bit far. Frisk winced, rubbing the back of their neck and feeling regretful.

They were well aware that they were acting like a child, but they were upset! They just wanted to get out and see other things. Was that really so bad?

A knock made Frisk shake away their thoughts. "Finally," they sighed, grinning.

"sorry, kid," Sans greeted, "papyrus needed his bedtime story."

Frisk stopped smiling. "I'm not a kid anymore! Why does everyone think I am?!" They groaned in frustration.

"woah. no need to get so rattled, kid."

They rolled their eyes. "Ha-ha. I don't think that joke could work on me. I'm not a skeleton."

"i tried. anyway, what's up with you? you seem pretty down."

Sighing, Frisk leaned against the door. "I know. I'm sorry for getting upset. It's just... I thought that because I turned thirteen, maybe Toriel would finally let me leave. Not to go home, but... to just explore. Meet other monsters, visit other places... see you in person?" They winced at that, hoping that didn't make Sans uncomfortable.

"...ah." He was quiet for a few moments. "i know, kid. it'd be cool to officially meet you, too. but... i also see why toriel still won't let you leave."

"And why's that?" Frisk snapped back.

Sans sighed. "look, it's obvious she cares for you. she won't let you leave because she's worried you'll get hurt, or something worse than that. i- i'm worried about that happening, too."

Frisk was touched by his concern, but they still glared in the direction of Sans' voice, a little offended. "I can take care of myself!"

"i'm sure you can, frisk, but there are a lot of monsters out here that aren't as... friendly as some of us. a lot of them despise humans. tori- and i, for that matter- just don't want something bad to happen to you, that's all."

They huffed slightly and drew their knees to their chest. "I know, but... still. I dunno. Whatever. I'm overreacting, I know." Frisk stopped talking for a while, resting their chin atop their hands and staring at the ground.

"Should I... go apologize? I mean, I feel bad..."

Sans replied, "yeah, i think that would be best. go on, kid. i'll talk to ya later."

Frisk smiled softly. "Okay. Um... Sorry for acting like a little kid and all that. And... sorry for bothering you with my 'teen angst', I suppose. If that's what this is considered."

"nah, it's fine. i get it."

"Thanks for listening, too," Frisk added, tapping on the door a few times.

"no problem," Sans said. He tapped once on the door, then came the sound of him standing up.

"Okay. Bye, Sans."

"see ya, frisk."

Frisk stood up and, after casting a longing glance to the door, walked back upstairs to apologize to Toriel. They wouldn't be stuck here forever. It may feel like it, but they knew that they would be able to explore the Underground eventually. But for now, staying with Toriel was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this took me like a week to finish up and it's not even that long
> 
> Anyway hope it was a nice read to anyone reading it ^-^
> 
> see ya~
> 
> ~peace out~


End file.
